Le Voeu de la Louve
by Emerys08
Summary: A l'insistance de Clara, le Docteur emmène Danny pour un voyage avec eux. Malheureusement, les voilà prit dans une tempête temporelle et envoyé dans un univers bien connu du Docteur. Réunion fic.


Salut tout le monde.

C'est une nouvelle histoire réunissant le Docteur et Rose, encore une, je sais, mais que puis-je dire pour ma défense. J'aime bien Rose et le Méchant Loup et surtout, j'aime la relation entre le Docteur et Rose.

Cette histoire se passe après la rencontre entre Danny Pink et Docteur et avant la mort de Danny.

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça ne prend que quelques secondes et ça fait plaisir à l'auteur ^^

Bonne lecture.

X

Le Vœu de la Louve

X

Le Docteur observa Clara qui elle-même l'observait les bras croisés devant elle, derrière la jeune femme se tenait son petit ami, Danny Pink, ancien soldat. Un froncement de sourcil plus prononcer de la part de la jeune femme fit soupirer le Docteur et Clara sourit sachant qu'elle avait gagné.

La jeune femme était venue le voir et lui avait demandé d'emmener Danny avec eux pour un voyage, mais le Docteur étant le Docteur, il avait d'abord refusé.

\- Très bien, soupira le Docteur, mais juste pour un voyage.

La jeune femme eut un sourire ravi et se retint de justesse d'attirer le Docteur dans une étreinte. Elle savait que le Docteur n'aimait pas cela et elle ne voulait pas qu'il change d'avis.

\- Donc où allons-nous ? Demanda Clara avec un large sourire, exciter à l'idée d'un autre voyage.

Le Docteur ne répondit pas mais démarra le Tardis. Danny s'approcha à ce moment-là de Clara, la jeune femme lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

\- Tu es sure que c'est une bonne idée ? Murmura l'ancien soldat.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, rassura la jeune femme, le Docteur est un peu bourru, mais tout ira bien.

Comme si le Tardis n'attendait que ça, l'alarme se déclencha et le vaisseau fut prit de violentes secousses qui projetèrent Clara et Danny à terre. La jeune femme, un peu étourdit réussit néanmoins à se lever en se tenant à la barrière.

\- Docteur qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Cria Clara pour essayer de se faire entendre par-dessus le bruit des explosions et des alarmes.

\- On est tombé dans une tempête au beau milieu vortex du temps. Je vais devoir procéder à un atterrissage d'urgence, annonça le Docteur.

Une nouvelle secousse projeta tout le monde à terre une nouvelle fois, puis le Tardis atterri et tous les systèmes s'éteignirent. Le docteur resta un instant à terre, avant de se relever, cherchant aussitôt après Clara. Cette dernière était déjà en train de se relever, aider par Danny. Le Docteur s'approcha de sa compagne de voyage et la scanna rapidement avec son tournevis.

\- Je vais bien, rassura Clara en notant la lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard du Docteur.

Ce dernier vérifia malgré tout les données de son tournevis et ne se détendit qu'une fois sûre que Clara allait bien. Puis il s'intéressa à son Tardis, ce dernier était toujours étain et cela inquiéta le Docteur.

\- Bien ! Où avons-nous atterrit ? demanda Clara.

\- Aucune idée, répondit le Docteur, pensif.

\- J'imagine qu'il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

La jeune femme se dirigea et avant que le Docteur n'ait pu l'arrêter, elle ouvrit la porte. Ses premières impressions furent que cela ressemblait à Londres. Elle s'apprêta à se moquer gentiment du Docteur, lorsqu'elle nota un détail qui la surprit, il y avait des zeppelins dans le ciel.

\- Docteur, vous devriez venir voir ça.

Le seigneur du temps s'approcha et pâli dangereusement en voyant à son tour les Zeppelins dans le ciel.

\- Non ! Non, Non !

Le docteur retourna à l'intérieur du Tardis et descendit en dessous de la console, il devait trouver un moyen de ne pas perdre toute l'énergie temporelle du Tardis. Il se détendit finalement en voyant une diode allumée. Comme la première fois qu'il prit la diode avec lui pour la recharger en énergie temporelle.

\- Docteur, est-ce que le Tardis à un problème ? Où sommes-nous ?

\- Dans un monde parallèle au nôtre, répondit le Docteur en remontant.

\- Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas traverser la membrane entre les mondes, s'inquiéta Clara.

\- On ne peut pas rester dans le Tardis, nous n'y sommes plus en sécurité, annonça le Docteur.

Il sortit du Tardis, faisant signe à Clara et à son petit ami d'en faire autant puis il ferma le vaisseau à clé et s'en éloigna. Clara s'avança alors pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Docteur, fit la jeune femme.

Voyant que l'homme ne réagissait pas, elle agrippa son bras et le força à s'arrêter et à lui faire face.

\- Docteur, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je suis déjà venu ici deux fois, répondit le Docteur. Je n'en garde pas de bons souvenirs.

\- Sommes-nous en danger ? demanda Danny.

Le Docteur porta alors son attention sur le soldat, il le vrilla du regard avant de répondre.

\- Non, du moins je ne pense pas. Mais soyons prudent. Sans le Tardis, nous sommes coincés ici.

\- Et où allons-nous ? demanda Clara, attirant de nouveau l'attention du Docteur sur elle.

\- J'ai... Une amie ici, je suis sure qu'elle pourra nous aider, mais il faut d'abord qu'on la trouve.

\- Vous ne savez pas où elle habite ? demanda Danny.

Le Docteur le foudroya du regard puis il regarda autour de lui pour essayer de se situer. Il trouva rapidement un cybercafé et s'y dirigea, il ne devait pas exister beaucoup de Rose Tyler à Londres. Entrant dans le bâtiment, il présenta son papier psychique au gérant qui se tendit aussitôt en voyant le nom inscrit. Puis le Docteur s'approcha d'une alcôve suivit par ses deux compagnons.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Clara dans un murmure.

\- Je vais essayer de la retrouver, répondit le Docteur en sortant son tournevis sonique.

Grace à son tournevis sonique le Docteur trouva rapidement l'adresse de Rose à Londres.

Il leur fallut une bonne heure avant de trouver l'appartement où vivait Rose. Et entre-temps, il s'était mis à pleuvoir, de se fait le seigneur du temps et ses deux compagnons de voyage étaient totalement trempés lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination. Le Docteur observa la porte devant lui sans oser faire le moindre geste. Et si Rose ne voulait plus le voir ? Et s'il faisait une erreur ? Et si... ? Une main passa devant ses yeux et elle frappa à la porte. Il leur fallut attendre une bonne minute avait que cette dernière ne s'ouvre vivement sur une jeune femme blonde.

\- Si c'est pour du démarchage, je ne suis pas d'humeur, lâcha la jeune femme.

Le Docteur eut un léger mouvement en voyant les larmes qui couvraient les joues de Rose, il s'inquiéta aussitôt.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des démarcheurs, assura Clara.

Rose se calma aussitôt avant de froncer les sourcils, puis elle posa son attention sur le plus âgé des trois. Ce regard ! Une seule personne pouvait poser sur elle un regard aussi tendre et aussi hanté.

\- Docteur, souffla la jeune femme.

\- Bonjour, Rose.

Cette dernière voulut alors étreindre le Docteur, mais elle remarqua aussitôt les vêtements humides de ses visiteurs, elle s'écarta alors.

\- Vous êtes trempé ! Entré ! Vous allez vous sécher et on va vous trouver des vêtements secs. Je suis Rose, se présenta-t-elle alors.

\- Clara et c'est mon petit ami, Danny.

\- Enchantée, fit Rose

Elle les guida ensuite vers la salle de bains où elle entra. Ouvrant une armoire, elle en sortit plusieurs serviettes avant de se tourner vers Clara et Danny.

\- Ça ira ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va se débrouiller.

\- Bien alors séchez-vous et je vais aller vous chercher des vêtements.

Elle laissa le couple dans la salle de bains et guida le Docteur vers sa chambre. Arriver là, elle posa les serviettes sur le lit et fouilla son armoire pour trouver des vêtements secs. Elle ressortit ensuite pour les donner à Clara qui la remercia vivement. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans la chambre, le Docteur avait une serviette sur les épaules et il tenait dans ses mains un cadre photo. À l'intérieur, il y avait une photo de Rose et de John, le clone du dixième Docteur.

\- Où est-il ?

Rose s'approcha alors et prit doucement le cadre des mains du Docteur puis elle observa la photo avec tristesse.

\- Il est mort, ça fait un an aujourd'hui.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura le Docteur.

Ce dernier hésita un instant avant de s'avancer plus prêt de la jeune femme et de passé un bras autour de ses épaules. Rose s'appuya alors contre lui, acceptant et profitant du réconfort que le Docteur lui offrait.

\- Il est mort comme il l'aurait voulu, en protégeant la Terre d'une attaque, fit Rose avec un léger sourire triste.

Elle sentit l'étreinte du Docteur se resserrer autour d'elle. Puis Rose s'écarta légèrement pour faire face au Seigneur du temps.

\- Mais et, toi ? Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? Je croyais que les murs s'étaient refermés. Est-ce qu'une tempête approche ?

\- Non, du moins je ne pense pas. Nous sommes arrivés ici par hasard.

\- Et le TARDIS, elle va bien ? s'inquiéta alors Rose.

\- Oui, elle va avoir besoin de se recharger, mais ça va.

\- Bien, je vais te laisser te changer, ils ne sont pas vraiment à ta taille, mais c'est juste le temps que je te lave tes vêtements.

\- Ça ira, assura le Docteur.

Rose lui offrit un dernier sourire et sortie de la chambre pour rejoindre la cuisine. Arrivé là, elle mit la bouilloire sur le feu et sortie de quoi grignoter d'un des placards. Puis elle prit son téléphone et composa un numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

\- Jack, tu es encore au bureau ? Lâche Ianto tout de suite et rend moi un service. Il y a une cabine de police bleue quelque part dans Londres. Trouve là moi et apporte là à mon appartement. Et Jack... Tu en prends soin, je ne veux pas voir de rayure sur la peinture. Merci.

Elle raccrocha avec un léger sourire, le Jack de ce monde était aussi impossible que celui de son monde d'origine. Se fut l'entré de Clara et de Danny qui la sortit de ses pensées, au début le silence était tendu et incertain puis Rose décida de rompre la glace. Lorsque le Docteur entra dans la cuisine, il trouva les deux jeunes femmes en train de se raconter leurs aventures. Rose s'arrêta lorsqu'elle nota la présence du Seigneur du temps.

Elle s'excusa alors auprès de Clara et s'approcha du Docteur, la lueur de tristesse toujours présente dans le regard fut ce qui poussa le Docteur à l'attirer dans ses bras. Et alors que le Docteur profitait lui aussi de cette étreinte, il sentit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû sentir. Il s'écarta alors doucement et tint la jeune femme à bout de bras, l'observant avec inquiétude.

\- Docteur, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Tu sens... Le temps, murmura le Docteur avec inquiétude.

Rose détourna alors le regard, gêné.

\- C'est impossible, il ne peut plus exister. J'ai aspiré le vortex du temps présent en toi.

\- Je suis devenu le méchant loup dès l'instant où j'ai regardé dans le cœur du TARDIS, tu as aspiré la partie du vortex du temps qui était en moi, mais pas le méchant loup.

Le Docteur leva alors la main pour la poser sur la joue de la jeune femme, cette dernière ferma les yeux, appréciant le geste de son Docteur.

\- Une minute, lâcha alors Clara, attirant l'attention de Rose. Vous avez regardé dans le cœur du TARDIS.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Danny, sans comprendre.

\- Le cœur du TARDIS, c'est de là que le vaisseau tire son énergie, expliqua Clara. Et le regarder, aspiré son énergie, c'est comme si on avait un soleil à l'intérieur de nous. C'est extrêmement dangereux. Pourquoi ...?

\- Parce qu'il était en danger et que je ne pouvais pas reste là sans rien faire, répondit Rose en jetant un regard tendre au Docteur.

Celui-ci répondit à son sourire par l'un des siens, puis les deux jeunes femmes reprirent leur discussion sous l'oreille attentive de Danny et le regard tendre du Docteur.

Ce fut la sonnette à l'entrée qui interrompit les deux jeunes femmes. Rose se leva avec un large sourire et se rendit à l'entrée.

\- Mettez là dans le salon, et ne rayez pas la peinture.

Le Docteur, curieux, sorti de la cuisine et se figea en voyant ce que Rose avait fait.

\- Tu as ramené mon TARDIS ici ?

Rose lui jeta à peine un regard trop concentré sur l'installation du vaisseau dans son salon. Puis une fois le vaisseau posé tous quittèrent l'appartement non sans saluer la maitresse des lieux, tous sauf un qui s'approcha de la jeune femme avec un large sourire et que le Docteur reconnu sans mal.

\- Qui est ton ami, Rosie ? demanda Jack.

\- C'est le Docteur et ses deux compagnons de voyage, Clara et Danny. C'est Jack, présenta alors la jeune femme.

\- Enchanté, susurra Jack d'une voix charmeuse en direction du Docteur.

\- Jack...

\- Je disais seulement bonjour, se plaignit-il.

Puis il partit boudeur, marmonnant une phrase que Rose ne saisit pas dans son ensemble, mais qui contenait les mots "Ianto" et "réconforter". Rose ferma derrière elle et jeta un regard vers le Docteur pour voir ça réaction. Ce dernier caressait doucement le bois de son vaisseau.

\- Tu as ramené mon TARDIS chez toi, souffla le Docteur.

\- Je ne pouvais pas laisser la vieille fille dehors, répondit Rose en rejoignant le seigneur du temps. Elle sera en sécurité ici.

Rose caressa alors à son tour le TARDIS sous le regard pensif du Docteur, celui-ci s'écarta alors et se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils avec un grondement sourd.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Docteur ?

\- Jack. Comment, par Rassilon, peut-il être ici ? Il devrait être au 51eme siècle.

Rose eut un sourire amusé, elle savait qu'il y avait toujours eu des frictions entre Jack et le Docteur en particulier à son sujet et cela l'amusait beaucoup. Elle s'approcha du fauteuil où le Docteur était assis et s'installa sur l'accoudoir.

\- Je l'ai trouvé six mois après notre emménagement ici. Il errait dans les rues, complètement perdu. Je sais que ça n'est pas notre Jack, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser tout seul, alors je l'ai ramené à la maison. Tu aurais dû voir la tête de John, s'amusa Rose. Je me suis occupé de lui, je lui aie fournis des papiers et depuis il travail pour Torchwood.

Puis Rose se leva posant une main sur l'épaule du Docteur pour avoir un appui.

\- Je vais faire à manger, annonça la jeune femme.

\- Non, je m'en occupe, proposa le Docteur.

\- Toi, ricana la jeune femme, la dernière fois que tu as essayé, tu as failli mettre le feu à la cuisine du Tardis, rappela la jeune femme.

\- C'était un autre moi, riposta aussitôt le vieil homme, en se levant, outré, j'ai appris depuis.

Rose lui offrit alors l'un de ses sourires, le bout de sa langue sortant légèrement.

\- Très bien, prouve-le-moi.

\- Un défi, Mlle Tyler, ronronna le Docteur et se redressant légèrement.

Le Seigneur du temps rejoignit alors la cuisine et se mit aussitôt au fourneau, fouillant les placards pour voir ce qu'il pourrait préparer. Rose le rejoignit, ouvrant les panneaux entre le salon et la cuisine, dévoilant une cuisine américaine. Elle tira un tabouret et s'assit dessus, invitant Clara et Danny à en faire de même.

\- Alors ...? Tu es le numéro combien ? demanda Rose

\- Numéro 12, répondit le Docteur concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

\- Le numéro 12, chuchota Danny à Clara.

Rose lui jeta un regard surpris.

\- Il ne vous à rien dit ou c'est votre premier voyage ?

\- Premier voyage, répondit Danny.

\- Bien, alors vous savez que le Docteur est un alien ?

\- Oui, un ... Seigneur du Temps ?

\- C'est ça. Et les Seigneurs du Temps ont un moyen de tromper la mort. Ils se régénèrent et pendant le processus chaque cellule de leur corps change.

\- Alors... Il n'a pas toujours été un vieil homme ? demanda Danny incertain.

\- Mon premier Docteur était la 9e incarnation, il avait dans les 40 ans, crâne rasé, les oreilles un peu décollées et il portait une veste en cuir.

\- Le mien avait dans les 25 ans, se souvient Clara, il avait ce nœud papillon juste sous un énorme menton.

\- Tu as vécu une régénération ? demanda Rose avec surprise. Il t'en avait parlé avant ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Pas toi ?

\- Non, il ne m'avait rien dit. Je te laisse imaginer l'état dans lequel j'étais.

Clara grimaça. Pour elle qui était au courant ça avait été difficile, alors pour Rose qui ne savait rien de la régénération, côtoyer un nouveau Docteur avait du être proche de mission impossible.

Le Docteur qui suivait l'échange d'une oreille, finit de préparer le repas et demanda à Rose de mettre les couverts. Pendant que la jeune femme s'exécuta, il repensa aux erreurs qu'il avait commises avec elle et bien sur la première avait été de ne pas lui parler de la régénération. Il avait bien failli la perdre ce jour-là à cause de ses secrets. Une erreur qu'il n'avait plus faite par la suite. La seconde aura été de ne pas avoir profité du temps qu'ils avaient eu avec elle, mais ça, il comptait bien se rattraper.

Il suivit le mouvement lorsque tous se mirent à table et il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire fier lorsqu'il vit la surprise sur le visage de Rose après sa première bouchée.

\- Alors ?

\- D'accord, lâcha Rose, j'avoue que tu t'es amélioré. Où as-tu appris à cuisiner ?

\- En France au 18e ou 19e siècle. Je confonds toujours.

Rose eut un gloussement amusé et retourna à son repas, il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon. John n'était pas un fin cuisinier à l'instar du 10e Docteur.

Le reste de la soirée tourna court, la journée ayant été longue pour tout le monde. Rose offrit alors à Clara et Danny de prendre sa chambre. Le couple voulut refuser, mais Rose ne leur en laissa pas le choix. Après s'être assuré que ses invités étaient bien installés, elle rejoignit le Docteur dans le salon. Elle l'observa alors avec attention en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu as changé, nota la jeune femme. Pas comme ça, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je ne peux rien te cacher, n'est-ce pas ? s'amusa le seigneur du temps.

\- Je te connais, répondis la jeune femme avec tendresse. Alors ?

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de stupide et dangereux, soupira le Docteur.

Rose eut une moue moqueuse et s'assit dans le canapé aux côtés du Docteur.

\- Toi ! Faire quelque chose de dangereux, ça ne te ressemble pas, se moqua gentiment la jeune femme.

Elle donna un léger coup d'épaule à son voisin et celui-ci lui offrit un sourire amusé.

\- Et donc ? demanda Rose.

\- J'ai modifié ma propre ligne temporelle. J'ai sauvé Gallifrey.

\- Tu as..., c'est merveilleux, lâcha Rose avec un large sourire, tu as pu rentrer chez toi alors ?

\- Pas exactement, j'ai pu la sauver, mais elle est perdue. J'ignore où est Gallifrey.

\- Je suis sûr que tu la retrouveras.

Rose, gagnée elle aussi par la fatigue, se blottit alors contre le flan du Docteur, comme elle le faisait autrefois dans la bibliothèque du TARDIS. Le Docteur se tendit, plus vraiment habitué à la proximité avec les autres. Mais, il se détendit rapidement à la proximité de la jeune femme. Il fut tellement apaisé par sa présence qu'il s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

Dans la chambre de l'appartement, Clara et Danny s'étaient eux aussi couchés, mais ne dormaient toujours pas, en partit gêné d'être dans la chambre d'une inconnue et mais aussi intrigué par le comportement du Docteur.

\- Il a l'air différent de ce que j'avais imaginé, nota Danny.

\- Oui, c'est aussi ce que je pense, soupira Clara.

\- Tu ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça avant ?

\- Non, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi tendre avec quelqu'un avant, avoua Clara. Même mon précédent Docteur n'était pas comme ça.

\- Il doit beaucoup l'aimer, nota l'ancien soldat.

Clara acquiesça pensive. Elle avait plongé dans la ligne temporelle du Docteur, elle avait donc eu accès à tous les souvenirs du Docteur en particulier les plus marquants. Et donc s'il aimait vraiment Rose, comme Danny avait l'air de le penser, elle aurait dû voir les souvenirs du Docteur se rattachant à la jeune femme et pourtant, elle n'avait rien vu. Étrange. Peut-être que la jeune femme était un piège ? Clara voulut en parler à Danny mais se dernier était encore plonger dans ses pensées à essayé d'assimiler se qu'il venait d'apprendre sur le Docteur. Ainsi, elle s'allongea et laissa son petit ami avec ses pensées. Et malgré l'excitation de cette nouvelle aventure, Clara s'endormit assez vite.

Elle se réveilla cependant de bonne heure le lendemain matin, habitué à se lever tôt pour préparer ses cours. Jetant un coup d'œil à Danny qui dormait toujours, elle se leva et se rendit à la salle de bains. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans e salon et se figea devant ce qu'elle vit. Le Docteur était à moitié allongé, les yeux clôt et Rose était blottit conter lui, la main posée sur le torse du seigneur du temps.

Gêné à l'idée d'avoir surprise le Docteur dans un moment aussi intime, Clara retourna rapidement et sans bruit dans la chambre et se rallongea aux côtés de Danny, réveillant se dernier.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? marmonna le jeune homme.

\- Je pense que tu as peut-être eu raison hier, à propos du Docteur.

Danny marmonna quelque chose que Clara ne put comprendre avant de se rendormir. La jeune femme eut un léger sourire amusé en voyant cela, puis elle resta allongée, attendant que le Docteur ou Rose se réveille.

Cette dernière fut la première à ouvrir les yeux, elle eut du mal à émerger jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entende les battements des deux cœurs. Alors, elle n'avait pas rêvé, le Docteur était bien là. Des larmes de joie et de soulagement coulèrent sur son visage. Et une main vint doucement les effacer avec tendresse.

\- Ne pars pas, souffla Rose dans un murmure.

\- Je suis désolé, Rose. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser.

\- Je sais, répondit Rose en se blottissant un peu plus contre le flan du Docteur.

Puis elle se redressa et, prenant appui sur le genou de son voisin, elle se leva.

\- Tu prépares le petit-déjeuner pendant que je prends ma douche ? demanda Rose avec un sourire dont elle a le secret.

Puis, elle quitta le salon sans laisser le temps au Docteur de répondre. Ce dernier observa la porte de la salle de bains un instant avant de lâcher un soupir amusé. La jeune femme n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi pétillante, même au réveil. Le Docteur se redressa alors à son tour, il défroissa sa chemise d'une main et rejoignit la cuisine. Rapidement, Clara le rejoignit et l'observa cuisiner avec un air pensif.

\- Docteur ?

\- Hum ?

\- J'ai voyagé à travers votre ligne temporelle et pourtant, je n'ai jamais vu la jeune femme. Vous êtes sûr que... ?

\- Rose est...

Le Docteur s'arrêta, hésitant, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait se confier à la jeune femme. Mais d'un autre côté, Clara le connaissait mieux que personne, à part peut être Rose.

\- J'ai connu Rose juste après la guerre du temps. J'étais un homme brisé qui avait détruit sa planète et tué son peuple. Et puis je suis tombé sur cette jeune humaine, dans le sous-sol d'une boutique de Londres. Elle m'a réappris tellement de choses, sourire, rire... Espéré... Vivre. Elle m'a fait redécouvrir la compassion et le pardon. C'est une femme formidable.

\- Alors pourquoi, je ne l'ai pas vu dans votre ligne temporelle.

\- Parce que je l'ai protégé, lorsque j'ai compris ce que la Grande Intelligence voulait faire, j'ai mis un scellé sur mes moments passés avec elle. La Grande Intelligence n'y à pas eut accès et toi non plus.

\- Elle est importante, nota Clara dans un murmure.

\- Plus que tu ne le penses, lâcha le Docteur dans un souffle.

À ce moment-là, Rose arriva dans la cuisine, elle salua Clara et rejoignit le Docteur, s'installant à côté de lui. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement jusqu'à ce que des coups furent frappés à la porte.

\- Rose, ouvre tout de suite, je sais qu'il est là, lâcha la voix furieuse de Jacky.

Le Docteur se tendit aussitôt, alors que Rose lâcha une série de jurons. Jack ou Ianto avait du parler.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Clara, intriguée par la tension dans les épaules du Seigneur du temps.

\- Ma mère, soupira Rose ne se levant.

Quelques secondes après, une furie blonde entra dans la cuisine. Elle s'arrêta un instant, observa les personnes présentent, vrilla Danny du regard avant de le poser sur le vieil homme qui était assis calmement à table.

\- Vous avez recommencé, nota Jackie un léger reniflement. Et pas pour du mieux.

\- Maman, la régénération ne se contrôle pas, il ne peut pas choisir sa nouvelle apparence, riposta Rose en s'interposant entre sa mère et le Docteur. Et moi, je l'aime bien.

\- Bien sur, que tu l'aime bien, soupira Jackie la mine défaite.

Elle connaissait sa fille et si Rose avait été heureuse avec John, l'étincelle qu'elle avait pu voir dans son regard à chacun de ses retours sur terre pendant qu'elle voyageait avec le Docteur avait disparu. Et là, elle voyait cette étincelle de bonheur de retour dans le regard de Rose. Jackie s'avança alors du Docteur et avant que Rose n'ait pu réagir, elle gifla le seigneur du Temps avec suffisamment de force pour le faire tituber en arrière. Rose se précipita aussitôt auprès du Docteur et attrapa doucement son visage, pour voir les dégâts, la joue du Docteur commençant doucement à rosir.

\- Écoutez-moi bien, Monsieur le Seigneur du Temps, je vous interdis de partir sans ma fille. J'ignore se qu'elle vous trouve, mais de toute évidence, elle ne sera heureuse qu'avec vous, alors abandonné la encore une fois et je vous promets que la gifle que je viens de vous mettre ne sera rien à coté de ce que vous attendra.

Le Docteur observa Jackie un instant avant d'acquiescer doucement, puis il posa son regard sur Rose.

\- J'ignore si je pourrais de nouveau partir sans elle, souffla le Docteur dans un murmure.

À cette phrase, Rose eut un large sourire dont elle avait le secret et elle glissa sa main dans celle du Docteur.

\- J'imagine dans ce cas que tu ne viendras pas avec moi pour déjeuner, marmonna Jackie.

\- Si, répondit le Docteur, surprenant tout le monde.

\- Docteur ? murmura Rose

\- Si tu reviens avec moi dans notre univers, j'ignore si nous pourrons rendre visite à ta famille. Il faut que tu en profites avant que nous partions.

Rose eut un léger rire avant de passer ses bras autour du cou du seigneur du temps, l'attirant dans une étreinte que le Docteur lui redit bien volontiers.

Une petite heure plus tard, le petit groupe était installé dans la salle d'un petit restaurant italien. Le début du repas se passa bien, mais rapidement le Docteur se senti mal à l'aise, peu habituer à une situation aussi domestique. Il s'excusa dans un murmure et sortie pour prendre l'air. Dans le restaurant, Jackie râla, alors que Rose observa la porte du restaurant avec tristesse.

\- Non, mais franchement, râla Jackie.

\- Maman, tais-toi, répondit Rose d'une voix sèche. Le Docteur n'aime pas les scènes domestiques.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- À cause de la Guerre du Temps et de ce qu'il y a perdu, répondit Rose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le Docteur a déjà été père.

Jackie pâlis alors en prenant conscience de ce que venait de dire Rose.

\- En fait, il a même déjà été grand-père, rajouta Clara.

Rose lui jeta un regard triste avant de se lever et de rejoindre le Docteur dehors.

\- Il a tout perdu pendant la Guerre du Temps, murmura alors Clara. Ses amis, sa famille, son peuple, sa planète... Quand on sait ça, on peut comprendre que le Docteur n'aime pas ce genre de moment.

\- J'ignorais qu'il n'avait plus rien, murmura Danny.

\- Oui, il peut paraitre froid et insensible, mais en vérité, il fait preuve de bien plus de courage et d'empathie qu'on l'imagine.

\- Comment a-t-il tout perdu ? demanda Danny avec hésitation.

\- Il a été obligé de faire un choix impossible. Faire des choix impossibles, c'est un très bon résumé de sa vie.

\- Quel choix ?

\- Il a dû choisir entre l'univers tout entier et son peuple.

Danny retint son souffle en comprenant que le Docteur était responsable de la mort de son peuple tout entier.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ...

\- Le Docteur possède une machine à remonter dans le temps et, malgré les lois de son peuple lui interdisant de la faire, il a récemment décidé de modifier sa propre ligne temporelle, expliqua Clara. Il a pu sauver Gallifrey.

\- Gallifrey ?

\- C'est le nom de sa planète d'origine.

\- Alors il a pu rentrer chez lui ? demanda Jackie.

\- Non, Gallifrey à pus être sauvé, mais la planète a disparu. Le Docteur la cherche encore.

Pendant ce temps Rose avait rejoint le Docteur sur la terrasse, avec douceur, elle glissa sa main dans celle du Seigneur du Temps, ce dernier lui serrant à son tour.

\- Maman ne voulais pas te blesser, assura doucement Rose. C'est juste, qu'elle ne comprend pas ce que tu peux ressentir.

\- Et toi, tu peux comprendre ?

\- Non, bien sur, que non. Et je ne prétendrais jamais comprendre ce que tu as pu ressentir lorsque tu as perdu Gallifrey. Et je souhaite de tout cœur que tu la retrouve.

Le Docteur raffermit sa prise sur la main de Rose et lui offrit un sourire de gratitude.

\- J'aimerais tellement te la montrer, murmura le Seigneur du temps. Ses hautes montagnes, couvertes de neige à la cime et d'herbe rouge éclatant à la base. Ses forêts d'agent qui s'enflamme au lever des deux soleils. Et la grande Cité protégée par un énorme dôme.

Rose eut un large sourire.

\- Tu me présenteras à ton peuple.

\- Non, répondit doucement le Docteur, j'ai bien peur que mes semblables n'apprécient gère les peuples qui leur sont inférieurs. Les humains en font partie, j'en ai peur.

\- On ne sera pas obligé de visiter les villes, répondit doucement la jeune femme. La campagne me semble déjà merveilleuse.

Elle vint se blottir doucement contre le flan du Docteur et se dernier passa un bras autour es épaules de Rose.

\- Retournons à l'intérieur, tu dois profiter du temps qu'il te reste avec les être cher. C'est une leçon que j'ai durement apprise.

Rose se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue d'un Docteur figé par la surprise. Puis la jeune femme retourna dans le restaurant. Le Docteur la rejoignit une minute plus tard.

Ce soir-là, après que Rose ait promis à sa mère de ne pas partir sans lui dire au-revoir, le petit groupe rejoignit l'appartement de la jeune blonde. Ils prirent un dernier café et finalement, Clara et Danny les laissèrent seules. Le Docteur entra alors dans le TARDIS pour faire plusieurs vérifications. Rose, elle, hésita à entrer, l'extérieur du TARDIS était déjà différent de ce qu'elle se souvenait, quelle surprise le vaisseau allait bien lui réservé. Elle sursauta en voyant la tête du Docteur soudainement apparaitre par la porte et eut un léger rire amusé face à la bêtise de son ami.

\- Tu peux entrer, tu sais, j'ai refait la déco, annonça le Seigneur du Temps, incertain.

\- Allons voir ça, alors, répondit Rose avec un léger sourire.

Elle entra dans le vaisseau et se figea de surprise. Ça pour être différent, il l'était. L'ambiance chaleureuse et un peu fouillis du corail avait été changé pour une ambiance plus froide, mais plus ranger du métal.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda nerveusement le Docteur.

\- C'est différent, répondit Rose.

\- Différent bien ou mal ?

Rose s'avança et avec doucement, elle laissa sa main effleurée les différents panneaux de contrôle du TARDIS.

\- C'est comme pour tes régénérations, Docteur, remarqua Rose, tu as un corps différent à chaque fois, pas différent bon, ni différent mauvais. Juste différent, mais cela n'a aucune importance. Parce que je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu es toujours le même. Et je sais qu'il en est de même pour la vieille fille.

Et alors que Rose posa de nouveau son regard sur le vieil homme, elle le vit se détourner brusquement, lui arrachant un sourire tendre ne le voyant porter une main à son visage, sans doute pour effacer quelques larmes. La jeune femme s'approcha de l'un des escaliers qui menait à l'étage et s'assit sur l'une des marches.

\- Quand John est mort, j'ai fait quelque chose d'irrationnel. J'ai regardé une pluie d'étoiles filante et j'ai fait un vœu à chacune d'elle. John disait que ça n'était que des bouts de pierre qui entrait dans l'atmosphère et que ça ne servait à rien de faire des vœux. Mais j'en ai quand même fait. En faite j'ai fait le même à chaque fois.

\- Et quel vœu as-tu fait ? demanda le Docteur en prenant place à côté d'elle.

\- J'ai fait le vœu que tu puisses me rejoindre. Je voulais te revoir, toi, pas John. J'ai aimé John Docteur, mais je ne l'ai pas aimé aussi fort que je t'aime et il le savait. Il me parlait beaucoup de toi dans les moments difficiles, pensant sans doute me réconforter.

\- Et ça marchait ?

\- Pas toujours, avoua la jeune femme.

Le Docteur passa alors un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et l'attira contre lui. Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, jusqu'à ce que le Docteur ne sente la jeune femme s'appuyer un peu plus contre lui. Lui jetant un regard, il eut un tendre sourire ne la voyant endormis dans ses bras. S'il n'avait pas commis autant d'erreur avec elle, il aurait pu connaitre ça bien plus tôt.

Avec délicatesse, il porta la jeune femme dans sa chambre à bord du TARDIS et l'installa dans le lit. Le Docteur était reconnaissant à son vaisseau d'avoir préservé la chambre de la jeune femme. C'était une preuve de l'importance que la jeune femme avait pour son vaisseau, cette dernière n'hésitant habituellement pas à détruire les chambres de ses compagnons dès que ceux-ci quittaient le vaisseau. Mais ça n'était pas le cas avec sa précieuse Rose. Le TARDIS l'aimait, à sa manière certes, mais elle l'aimait.

Puis, une fois sur, que la jeune femme était bien installée, il hésita un instant, avant de finalement se pencher sur la jeune femme et l'embrasser doucement sur le front. Puis, il regagna la salle de contrôle et se remit à son petit bricolage.

Il était tellement prit dans ce qu'il faisait qu'il ne s'aperçut que le matin était arrivé que lorsque Clara entra dans le vaisseau, une tasse de thé dans chaque main et avec Danny en remorque.

\- Où est Rose ? demanda la jeune femme en tendant l'une de ses tasses au Docteur.

\- Elle dort.

\- Plus maintenant, marmonna la jeune blonde en entrant dans la salle de contrôle.

Elle avait l'air encore endormit, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux bouffit de sommeil. Mais lorsqu'elle s'avança vers le Docteur, elle arborait un grand sourire.

\- La dernière fois que je me suis réveillé à bord du TARDIS remonte à loin, ça m'avait manqué, avoua la jeune femme.

Le Docteur lui répondit par un sourire, puis, avec tendresse, il passa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, essayant de les remettre en ordre. La jeune femme eut un léger rire amusé en le voyant faire, puis elle s'écarta et salua ses deux autres invités.

\- Désolé, s'excusa aussitôt Clara en montrant ça tasse de thé.

\- Ça n'est rien, assura Rose avec un large sourire, tu es toi aussi une enfant du Temps du Docteur, l'une de ses compagnes, tu fais partie de la famille.

Cette dernière remarque troubla la jeune brune, alors qu'elle pouvait voir par-dessus l'épaule de Rose que le Docteur était tout aussi surpris qu'elle. Puis, la surprise laissa place à un sourire tendre sur le visage du Docteur. Rose se tourna ensuite vers ce dernier.

\- Je prends une douche et ensuite, je vais voir maman. Tu n'es pas obligé de venir, rassura aussi la jeune femme en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. Quand le TARDIS pourra de nouveau partir ?

\- Ce soir, il pourra de nouveau décoller. Mais, nous partirons quand tu te sentiras prête.

\- Docteur, fit doucement la jeune femme, je suis prête depuis un an.

Puis, elle lui offrit un large sourire et retourna dans les coursives du vaisseau en direction de la salle de bains la plus proche. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à trouver. La vielle fille l'aimait bien et s'était réciproque.

Puis une fois prête, elle retourna dans la salle de contrôle et salua les occupants.

\- Faite comme chez vous, annonça Rose en direction de Clara et Danny, puis elle se tourna vers le Docteur et avec douceur, elle posa sa main sur la joue de ce dernier.

\- Je reviens vite, assura Rose.

\- Est-ce que ça ira ? demanda doucement le Docteur, avec Jackie, je veux dire.

\- Tous les enfants doivent un jour quitter la maison, Docteur.

\- Oui, mais les enfants ont aussi la possibilité d'y retourner s'ils en ont envie, nota le Docteur avec inquiétude.

\- Alors, nous sommes deux enfants perdus, incapables de rentrer chez nous, répondit la jeune blonde.

Rose l'embrassa alors sur la joue et quitta le vaisseau. Le Docteur resta un instant immobile, encore surprit par la tendresse de la jeune femme, tendresse à laquelle, il était encore mal habitué. Puis, il s'activa, il devait vérifier tous les circuits du TARDIS, enfin pas tous, mais de toute façon, il devait s'occuper le temps que Rose décide de partir.

Le Docteur était sous la console, lorsque Danny vint le rejoindre, Clara s'occupant du repas dans la cuisine. Le jeune black s'assit sur une marche et observa le seigneur du temps travailler en silence pendant un temps, avant de prendre la parole.

\- Est-ce que vous viendrez chercher Clara de nouveau pour l'emmener avec vous ?

Le Docteur jeta un regard insondable par-dessus son épaule avant de se replonger dans les circuits.

\- Clara est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, comme chaque personne qui a voyage avec moi. Si elle désire continuer à voyager avec moi et Rose, je ne l'en empêcherais pas. Mais si elle souhaite s'arrêter et rester sur Terre, je la laisserais partir. Comme je l'ai fait avec bon nombre de mes compagnons précédant.

\- Vous en avez eux beaucoup ? demanda Danny avec curiosité.

\- Un certain nombre, je n'aime pas voyager seul.

\- Il vous faut un public.

Le Docteur sorti la tête du panneau de contrôle qu'il examinait puis, il se retourna pour faire face au soldat.

\- Je suis un Seigneur du Temps. Ce titre s'accompagne de nombreux pouvoirs, mais aussi de grande responsabilité. On ne peut pas toujours jouer avec le temps, il y a des règles que tout seigneur du temps se doit de respecter. Mais il arrive parfois que les épreuves que nous affrontons nous poussent vers la facilité. Il arrive parfois des moments où je me dis que puisque je suis le dernier seigneur du temps alors je n'ai plus à respecter les règles. Mais voilà désobéir aux règles entraine parfois des conséquences très lourdes. Mes compagnons me permettent de ne pas franchirent la ligne.

Danny observa alors le regard hanter du Docteur et il le reconnut. C'était le même regard qu'il avait pu voir et qu'il pouvait encore voir de temps en temps lorsqu'il se regardait dans le miroir.

\- Vous avez déjà franchi la ligne ?

\- Une fois, j'ai décidé de sauver une personne qui ne devait pas l'être.

\- Comment ça s'est fini ?

\- Elle s'est donné la mort.

Un silence s'installa alors entre les deux hommes, Danny réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et le Docteur se remémorant cette partie de sa vie dont il avait honte. Puis gêné, il retourna dans le panneau de contrôle pour avoir quelque chose à faire.

Le silence ne fut interrompu que par Clara qui vint les chercher pour dîner, intriguée, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Danny, mais celui-ci secoua doucement la tête.

Ce jour-là, Rose ne revint que tard dans la soirée. Ses yeux rouges indiquèrent au Docteur qu'elle avait pleuré. Le Seigneur du Temps s'approcha alors et avec délicatesse, il attira la jeune femme contre lui, posa l'une de ses mains derrière la tête de la jeune femme pour la consoler alors qu'elle s'était remise à pleurer doucement. Et finalement, les larmes se tarir et elle s'écarta doucement.

\- Excuse-moi, murmura la jeune femme.

\- Ça n'est rien, assura le Docteur en lui tendant un mouchoir qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche.

\- Il faut que je prépare mes affaires, annonça finalement Rose en se dégagent complètement des bras du Seigneur du Temps. Docteur ?

\- Oui ?

\- Quand on sera rentré, est-ce qu'on pourra aller voir Jack ?

Le Docteur grimaça légèrement. Pas qu'il n'appréciait pas l'homme, mais il avait tendance à attirer toutes les femmes qui l'entouraient.

\- Si tu veux, de toute façon, une fois de l'autre côté, il faudra qu'on aille faire le plein sur la faille de Cardiff.

\- Il est à Cardiff ? S'étonna Rose.

\- Bien sur, il veille sur la faille.

Rose acquiesça doucement avec un léger sourire, puis elle regagna sa chambre où elle emballa quelques affaires. Puis elle rejoignit le salon où Danny se proposa pour porter certains de ses sacs. Ils montèrent tous à bord et le Docteur mit les moteurs en route. Le voyage de retour fut aussi cahoteux que celui de l'allée et lorsqu'ils furent de l'autre côté, le Docteur conduisit le TARDIS à Londres pour déposer Clara et Danny en sécurité à l'appartement de la jeune femme.

\- Vous allez revenir me chercher, n'est-ce pas Docteur ?

\- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, répondit le vieil homme.

\- J'aimerais continuer à voyager avec vous, assura Clara, et puis j'aimerais apprendre à connaître Rose. Elle a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien.

\- Quelqu'un de très bien oui.

\- Alors on se dit à mercredi prochain ?

\- Oui, à mercredi prochain, assura le Docteur.

Clara eut un large sourire et avant que le Docteur ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, elle se jeta à son cou pour l'étreindre. Le Docteur lâcha un soupir défaitiste, mais il laissa la jeune femme faire et il lui rendit même son étreinte. Puis Clara s'écarta.

\- Prenez soin d'elle Docteur, parce qu'elle vous fait du bien.

Le Seigneur du temps acquiesça puis, il jeta un coup d'œil à Danny.

\- Je vous confis Clara, Soldat, veillé sur elle. Elle en vaut la peine.

Danny acquiesça puis il se mit au garde-à-vous, saluant le Seigneur du temps, qui se contenta de lui répondre d'un signe de tête. Puis, il regagna l'intérieur du TARDIS, où Rose l'attendait.

\- Prête ?

\- Comme jamais, assura Rose.

\- Combien de temps vas-tu rester avec moi ? demanda le Docteur dans un murmure.

Et la jeune femme lui répondit avec un tendre sourire.

\- Pour l'éternité.

Puis, elle ferma les yeux et elle remercia alors l'univers pour lui avoir accordé son souhait en lui amenant son Docteur d'avoir réalisé le vœu d'un méchant loup hurlant à la lune après son Docteur.  
Se fut une voix qu'elle connaissait très bien qui la sortit de ses pensées. La voix d'un capitaine du 51e siècle.

\- Rose !


End file.
